Jiper After Jeyna
by Funnytributes
Summary: Gaia is defeated but Piper is all alone because Jason chose Camp Jupiter and never talked to Piper again.. Then Jason had a huge accident and needs Piper and Piper will be there for her but what about Jiper? No worries this is a Jiper fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Piper's Pov

I was reading my book at my room. We defeated Gaia last year and we all survived. But last year i lost the love of my life. He wanted to go to Camp Jupiter and i let him go for his happiness but i didnt think he would forget me. He didnt write a letter, or visited or iris message me. I stil dont know why. Maybe he chose Reyna over me so he didnt want to have a conversation. While i was thinking this an Iris message appeared. It was Hazel and Frank. They always Iris message me secretly because i wanted to know what Jason was doing.

She seemed sad and anxious. Bad news.. Jason and Reyna is dating. I thought that earlier but Hazel told something worse..

'Piper..Umm, the thing is,,Jason..He had a huge accident in a quest..He is not dead but he is injured pretty bad..' She told how it happened but my heart broke into million pieces. I never thought i would feel this way but i never forgot him and i stil loved him. I didnt hear how it happened but Hazel continued.

'We told the others..Piper we need you, Jason needs you..' After that i wrote a quick note in case my dad will get worried and then ran as fast as i could.. I havent got a plan only 20 dollars, 2 drachmas and a photo of me,Leo and Jason…

* * *

**So this is my Jiper fanfic and my first fanfic so i hope you guys like it!Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Before the accident

Reyna's Pov

I brought Jason somewhere out of the camp for some alone time. I wanted to show him outside and maybe confess my love towards Son of Jupiter. I thought i lost him for good after that Greek daughter of Venus or Aphrodite whatever. But now i knew Jason wont go back. I didnt know if he stil had feelings for Piper but i had the chance to change his mind..

So we went to a picnic for romantic time. I didnt think of anyone trying to kill us. So we talked about the things we had in common. Suddenly the topic was Camp Half-Blood. While we were talking about it, the arais came (the curses). I didnt realize that they were there becuase i was too stunned by Jason. He was just perfect and actually mine if i played the game right. Jason realized them and threw his coin and it became a sword. Arais were enjoying the view..

They started to say something but their mouth didnt move 'Reyna you deal with your very old enemy's curse but our job is here is with Son of Jupiter. He must suffer.' After they said it a group of bees ran after me. I ran and at the same time watched Jason's curses. He was being paralyzed. Arais' voices were all around me 'This was from Khione. She cursed that the sky would be your worst enemy for once and now King Midas' revenge' Then there was a golden giant which was 10 metres taller than us. Bees were really close to me but i didnt care. Jason was in danger. Then bees were all around me and i couldnt see or bretahe..

After the accident

Leo's Pov

I told Frank and Hazel to tell it to Piper but in a more less awkward way because they werent on a quest.

I never left Jasons side too. Reyna seemed to not care but deep down she was scared to see Piper again. Reyna was really strong but in love with Jason. I never wanted to her change Jasons mind becuase Piper would be really sad and depressed. She was already but she wouldnt get over it.

Then the door was open. 'Reyna,you finally show up-' but it wasnt Reyna it was Piper..

* * *

**So this is my Jiper fanfic and my first fanfic so i hope you guys like it!Review please! And this is how Jason got injured :) and thanks for somethingmorecreative **


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's Pov

Piper looked like a homeless model. Her eyes were red from crying. Her hair was messier than ever.

'Oh my gods Jason! Leo what happened?' she said. I panicked and said 'He got attacked by arais with Reyna.' Stupid, stupid me! Why did I have to tell Reyna was there too. She looked really dissapointed. 'I assume they were out of the camp.' I nodded. I hadnt see Piper, only Iris messages. She sat down. 'I'm going to sleep, wake me up if he wakes up.' She said. I couldnt blame her, she looked like she ran all the way here.

Percy's Pov

I was surprised to see Piper by Jason's side when I came to visit. Leo was there too. 'Hey man, is he going to be ok?' I said to Leo. He looked at me 'We think so. Where is Annabeth?' 'She is talking with Frank and Hazel. Where is Reyna?' I said. Leo looked at the wall blankly. 'I don't know where she is. She brought Jason here and then didn't come to visit.' I nodded. After that Piper woke up. 'Hey Jackson what's up?' I smiled. It was good to see Piper smiling even though Jason was around. 'Good you?'. She looked at Jason 'I dont know.'

Then Jason started to move. Everyone watched him turning over. He murmured some names that I couldn't figure out.

Piper's Pov

After a few seconds of listening Jason I realized he was saying 'Reyna'. Then he shouted 'Reyna!'. A tear fell down so I ran outside. I crashed to someone but didn't stop running until I heard my friend shouted 'Stop Piper!'. It was Annabeth. I ran and hugged here and cried. After I contained myself. She looked at me 'What happened?'. I sobbed. 'He..Said,Reyna..He Loves..Reyna..I..Can't..Too..Much To..Handle' She looked at me. 'Oh Piper, I'm sorry but it might mean something else.' She said. 'No Annabeth. I'm going to leave as soon as he wakes up.' I said.

* * *

**It is short but I hope you like how the story goes..Sorry for posting it late but thanks for everyone who reviews favourites and follows the story..**


	4. The End

Reyna's Pov

I was wrong. Like always in my life. I thought, i thought Jason would actually forget the Piper girl. I was really wrong. I should have known it better. In picnic he always talked about Piper. How she was beautiful or smart or positive. She was an angel for him. I wasn't. I never was.

Piper's Pov

I returned to Jason's side. He was awake. Leo, Percy, Frank and Jason were laughing. Just like the old days…

I missed the old days… It was just like a dream that won't come true ever again. I closed the door before anyone saw me. Jason did. He shouted "Piper!" but he was late. I ran away as fast as I could. I wasn't ready for a heart break again.

Jason's Pov

I got out of the room to ran after Piper. She was really fast! I ran and ran and ran. I finally reached out for her and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she shouted at me. "Not again!" I shouted back for her. She stopped. Then slapped me. Hard. "I hate you, Grace. You hurt me over and over again." "Piper,i'm sorry. I never wanted it to be this complicated. I love you!" She looked at me blankly. She started to cry. I hugged her. "I made a mistake." I started to say. "Shut up and kiss me, Sparky." And i kissed her like there is no tomorrow...

* * *

**The end! Tell me how is it? Maybe I can write another fanfic too! Write your thoughts and thanks for somethingmorecreative and ilovepercyjackson24 but i love you all you are my first readers!**


End file.
